ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sweet Escape (Silver song)
The Sweet Escape is a song from American rock band Silver (band) Music and lyrics "The Sweet Escape" is a ska punk, new wave, alternative rock, pop rock and pop punk cover of Gwen Stefani's 2006 song of the same name. The original version was in C-sharp/D-flat major, as well as in B-flat/A-sharp minor during some parts. Silver's version is in A major, with parts in C sharp/D-flat minor. Also, Silver's version is faster. Critical reception Commercial performance Music video The song's music video premiered on January 10, 2020 on Yahoo! Music Radio. The video opens with scenes of Rossdale and the members of Silver walking on the street. Rossdale was shown on top of the building. He shoots the arrow, allowing Coco, Ace and Mason slide down. They enter the tour and performed it. The video was filmed in October 2019, several days before Halloween. It was directed and produced by James Cox. Live performance Personnel * Kingston Rossdale - lead vocals, guitar * Coco Kanal - bass guitar * Ace Dumont - guitar * Mason Young - drum Trivia * Kingston wears a Batman Dark Knight Logo Bat Fly White T-shirt, short jeans and red hi-top converse sneakers at the same time in I Follow Paw Prints Around. Lyrics Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa If I Could Escape I would but, First of all, let me say I must apologize for acting stank & treating you this way Cause I've been acting like sour milk all on the floor It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold? If I could escape And recreate a place as my own world And I could be your favorite girl Forever, perfectly together Tell me, boy, now wouldn't that be sweet? If I could be sweet I know I've been a real bad girl I didn't mean for you to get hurt (Forever) We can make it better Tell me, boy, now wouldn't that be sweet? (Sweet escape) Woo hoo, (I wanna get away) yee hoo Woo hoo, (to our sweet escape) yee hoo Woo hoo, (I wanna get away) yee hoo Woo hoo, (yeah) yee hoo You let me down I'm at my lowest boiling point Come help me out I need to get me out of this joint Come on, let's bounce Counting on you to turn me around Instead of clowning around, let's look for some common ground So, baby, times getting a little crazy I've been getting a little lazy Waiting for you to come save me I can see that you're angry By the way the you treat me Hopefully you don't leave me Want to take you with me If I could escape And recreate a place as my own world And I could be your favorite girl Forever, perfectly together Tell me, boy, now wouldn't that be sweet? If I could be sweet I know I've been a real bad girl I didn't mean for you to get hurt (Forever) We can make it better Tell me, boy, now wouldn't that be sweet? (Sweet escape) Woo hoo, yee hoo Woo hoo, (If I could escape) yee hoo Woo hoo, (If I could escape) yee hoo Woo hoo, yee hoo Cause I've been acting like sour milk that fell on the floor It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold If I could escape And recreate a place in my own world And I could be your favorite girl Forever, perfectly together Tell me, boy, now wouldn't that be sweet? If I could be sweet I know I've been a real bad girl I didn't mean for you to get hurt (Forever) We can make it better Tell me, boy, now wouldn't that be sweet? (Sweet escape) Woo hoo, (I wanna get away) yee hoo Woo hoo, (to our sweet escape) yee hoo Woo hoo, (I wanna get away) yee hoo Woo hoo, (Yeah) yee hoo Woo hoo, yee hoo Woo hoo, yee hoo Category:Songs Category:Music Video